clamsonclamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Loudini
The Loudini is a small, autistic cat with brown hair, abs and glasses. He first appeared alongside CorfyCorf in the first episode back in 2011, in which they played the Minecraft video game mod "Tekkit". Loudini was victim to the show's first ever Goof, wherein the initially minor character Memoh addressed him to "pick that up you lazy dwarf". This was met with audience outrage and Memoh was unseen until the third season. Loudini has been a main character ever since the first season, acting as a straight man to Corf's ridiculous antics, and the early seasons focused on his role as a professional Age of Chivalry player, reaching 30th place worldwide in the video game. However as time passed Loudini evolved to become a professional Spleeg player on the server Hive Mc. This is alongside playing football with Corf, however the two were not friends at this current time. Loudini's professional career today is focused on speedrunning Spore. After becoming more relaxed from his professional gaming career and focusing more on entertainment, Loudini became true friends with Corf and frequently played Garry's Mod with Corf in which the two would play the gamemode "Trouble in Terrorist Town". The two betrayed the rules entirely both RDMing and Ghosting to their heart's content. Later that same season in the episode "Corf and Shield", Corf attempted to join Loudini in playing chivalry, but Loudini quickly found that Corf was not up to par to his abilities and they have yet to play together again. The end of the season saw a drastic change in scope. After CorfyCorf discovered the game of "Counter Strike: Global Offensive", Loudini, Corf and the side character Yistaf played the game frequently together, starting with the episode: "Loudini's First LAN Party" wherein Loudini was shown to be clearly outskilled in the game. This lack of skill caused Loudini's first kill to be on Corf in an insane flick shot friendly fire incident that is remembered to this date. The next season in the episode "flank up to rank up" Corf and Yistaf ranked up in CS:GO, leaving Loudini to solo queue by himself. Due to this Loudini quickly didn't enjoy the game as much as the others, causing him to play it less frequently. With the arrival of Memoh in the episode "Mohawk Madness Online", Loudini played it more frequently with Memoh. However this didn't last long as even Memoh soon eclipsed Loudini in skill and Loudini returned to having to solo queue. This changed in the episode "CorfyClone" wherein Corf purchases a second CS:GO account, allowing him to play CS:GO with Loudini again. Luckily for Loudini he managed to avoid the consequences of Memoh's CS:GO ban but the drastic effect it had on Corf left Loudini once again with no friends to play with. This made him migrate with the others to the game "Rocket League" in which Loudini was hilariously bad. This is to an extent that he annoyed the side character Pryme so much that Pryme never made another appearance in Clamsonclams. Due to his lack of skill Loudini did not last long in Rocket League and returned to his original games. Fan theory: In the 2018 series a character by the name of "Phil" made a single appearance in one of the episodes known as "e-gaming lounge disaster". Fans couldn't help noticing the startling resemblance to Loudini in every way possible. A fan theory begun that Loudini was infact Phil. This is further backed up in that Loudini was absent from the remainder of the episode, as he left the show due to his inability to speak on the server. Fans believe that Loudini made Phil as an alter ego simply so he could speak on the server. In a game of Counter Strike Global Offensive competitive matchmaking, a random player diagnosed Louis with "Gay Voice" when they first heard him speak this diagnosis was controversial and widely speculated between the two parties when discussing whether Louis was in fact homosexual or not. The theory was later busted when Louis informed everyone that he had a "girlfriend" at the time.